


Peace and quiet

by G32project



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G32project/pseuds/G32project
Summary: Marina finally gets Peace for once.





	1. Chapter 1

Once again, Marina found herself in silence. No Pearl running around her feet or even trying to kiss her face at random points of the day. She was resting with a nice cup of tea which learned how to make using old recipes from the past.

 

She had a hard day at work. Remembering the latest updates to maps which were constantly in rotation to the point of when it’s finally the splatfest. Even Pearl is confused on how she remembered.

 

Talking of Pearl she hadn’t seen or heard from her in about 2 hours. The last words She recalled were something to do with “tonight being the best night for food”.

 

Even Marina didn’t even know that meant.

 

She was about to read a fantastic traditional book about a young Octoling girl getting forced to marry a king yet her love was on one small inkling girl. Who was loud and obnoxious.

 

Which to her, Sounded very familiar.

 

She was in the middle of the story when she heard furious banging on the door. She opened up to see Pearl in a suit which was pink. Which described in very short breaths, “was a pain to get”.

 

“Look it's a long story. And I missed you”

“You know I like stories Pearl.”

“Hey, Fuck You as well.”

“What”

“I mean, Love you sweetheart” which Pearl for some reason decided to shout as loud as a car explosion.

Pearl began to explain what happened. She decided to go to the laundromat and give her close in so you can go buy some new ones. When she was there she had only realised that everyone knew who she was and she had to disguise herself.

So in things she could pick out.… she picked out a bright pink suit. Which had touches of Floral design on them.

“I won’t lie, you look very smart.”

“Hey what”

“I mean you look like you came from a fashion magazine.”

“Hey you’re a fashion magazine.”

“Do I have to kiss you to make your story ten times better?”

“Maybe.”

And with that no one saw that Suit ever again. Although accounts recall seeing it In the laundromat shop


	2. Peace and quiet 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tells her side of the story and the writer begins to feel sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title took me 5 seconds to think of.

Pearl had a weird day. First of all, she presented news with the love of her life. Secondly she found out that her favorite movie was being banned in the country (although she argues that it shouldn’t but the explicit scenes and Content is arguably taken for granted). And finally She had put Mayonnaise down her clothes for the 100th time in her life.

Work was hard she guessed. Reminding Marina about the maps and stages was somewhat never ending but it perfectly encapsulated their relationship on screen and even off screen. Sometimes She was even confused on how she remembered everything.

Talking of Marina, she didn’t know how the Octoling was going to react to “I ruined my work clothes again… I’m sorry I’ll buy you chocolates.” For the next 5 days of her life.

So she decided to go to the laundromat and pay to get her clothes washed the old fashioned way. Which she then realised in the midst of it. ‘Wait I don’t have clothes’. With quick thinking she ran to the nearest shop and grabbed a pink suit with hints of flowers on the back. And paid for it with her card. Then she headed back after getting changed only to make a scene with a crowd of people.

Pearl simply had the option of getting the clothes back and running home. With the fact that she looked like she was Agent 7 of the splatoon. The weirdly handsome squid which scores ladies and even tried to flirt with Marina a few times. Either way she just felt very fancy.

Once she reached home. She banged on the door and waited until Marina opened it. 

“Look it's a long story. And I missed you”  
“You know I like stories Pearl.”  
“Hey Fuck You as well.”  
“What”  
“I mean Love you sweetheart” which Pearl for some reason decided to shout as loud as a car explosion.

Marina began giving her looks of “hot damn you know how fashion works” to which Pearl just got scared under her gaze.

“I won’t lie, you look very smart.”  
“Hey what”  
“I mean you look like you came from a fashion magazine.”  
“Hey you’re a fashion magazine.”  
“Do I have to kiss you to make your story ten times better?”  
“Maybe.”


End file.
